


Where was my eviction notice?

by Sevenbucks



Series: The Ancient And Eldritch [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Graphic Injury, Hand-wavey Science, Homelessness, M/M, Panicking, loss of limb, not beta read we post and dont look back, the anti-void goes bye bye, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: One multiversal, seemingly impossible event later....And our resident glitch is left homeless.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: The Ancient And Eldritch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156607
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something fresh to work on aghhghgnmjnv
> 
> WARNING: this story will have quite a bit of graphic injuries and gore, if you do not like or are triggered by those kinds of things please do not read this. Your well-being matters more to me than clout :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, been tryna take it easy but school has been so stressful and i needed to CREATE! Also I figured out how to use the bold and italic things eheheheh

It was impossible.

Yet here he was. Sitting in the kitchen of his enemies house, shivering and glitching wildly as others whispered around him. The static in his head was too loud for him to hear, and the searing pain from his missing arm was incredibly distracting, even after an excessive amount of healing. But it didn't matter to the glitch. Because it had happened again.

_He had lost his home._

**-TWO DAYS EARLIER-**

"Will you all shut up?" Error yelled, the voices of the creators piercing through his skull. "I already have a headache, I don't need you making it worse!" The creators quietened, spare for a few indignant statements which went ignored. Error fell back on his beanbag, feeling completely drained. He had presumably caught something from the new Underfell copy while scouting it out and his body really wasn't taking it well.

_I still think you should go see Sci, he might-_

" **No** ," Error growled, I don't need that stupid abominations help!" He winced at another spike of pain, this time from his soul. He waved off the worried inquiries insisting he was fine.

"It'll pass... probably." Tilting his head he listened to the whispers of another voice. "Nah, I've been sick before. It'll be okay." He stood up and stretched, flinching at sudden light-headedness. "Ow... okay, maybe some fresh air will help." He blinked rapidly, wondering if his eyesight was affected as well, as the anti-void seemed a few shades darker.

...

He should probably wear his glasses more.

He gathered his magic to create a portal, but nothing happened. Frowning the glitch tried again. Nothing. Starting to panic, Error glanced at his hands then attempted to summon his strings. A few came away at his fingertips, the usually glowing blue threads dull and frayed. 

"My magic..." Errors magic was deteriorating, why? He had no idea, but it caused _so many more problems._

Error was very vunerable without his strings and blasters. He _was_ well physically equipped for fighting, and could keep going until knocked to the ground and forced to stay there. But what use was his claws and razor sharp teeth if his body was near ready to collapse with no exertion? And with the threats of the multiverse and Errors many, many enemies... having no magic in his current state would be fatal.

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to get out of here?" He hissed. He needed to make sure nothing had happened to _him,_ because he really didn't need a mess like that on his hands. Silence met his question, and he could practically see the creators deadpanned stares. What they were implying hit him like a truck. There is one powerful being that would probably help out Error no complaints, but the glitch would honestly rather _anyone else._

" _No._ No way am I asking him for help! I have some pride you know!" A small object dropped from the string/web tangled ceiling onto Error's beanbag. Internally cringing he looked behind him, what he saw confirmed his fears. Sighing heavily he bent down and picked up the small glass vial of dark blue ink.

\- - - - -

Ink froze in his infodumping, his hand inches away from Dream's face. He felt a small tug on his magic, a very familiar one, but far more gentle and hesitant than he was used to. The two skeletons watching him frowned in concern.

"Ink?" Dream tapped his arm gently. "You ok?" 

The artist's eyelights changed from yellow and green question marks to a blue exclamation mark and a red circle. Blue put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Ink, friend? What's wrong?"

The two flinched back when Ink stood up suddenly. "I have to go." He started to speedwalk towards broomie before Dream caught his arm.

"Where are you going, Ink?"

"I've been summoned." Dream waited for him to continue, but the Creator just pulled his arm from his friends grip and grabbed his paintbrush. "By who? Can't it wait? Ink we need to know-"

Ink turned and stared him in the sockets. "Error. And he hasn't done that for many, many years. So yes, I have to go. _Now."_ A quick swipe of broomie and Ink was gone.

In the few seconds it took Ink to travel from beginning to destination, his thoughts ran wild. The last time Error had summoned him was in an insanity induced breakdown, and that wasn't exactly a happy memory. Ink's details on the event were blurry but he remembered how genuinely _afraid_ he was for Error. The sight of his sharpened, yellow-tipped phalanges clawing into his skull, and the blue shimmering blood splattering on the ground made him thankful for his memory problems. 

Forming from the ink puddle in the anti-void, Ink desperately searched for the Destroyer. He noticed a quivering figure curled up on Error's blue beanbag, and hurridly ran over to it. Ink grimaced when he caught sight of the glitch. 

"Error?"

Error noticeably flinched. Bones rattling and eyelights dim, even the marks on his skull had faded. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak, but closed it and opted to sign instead.

_"what?"_

"I should be the one asking you that, you summoned me! You never do that, and your clearly in a bad state... Are you able to tell me what's wrong?"

_"I think I'm sick."_

"You think?"

_"Not sure... feels weird."_

Ink frowned and knelt beside the Destroyer. "Can I touch you Error?" The glitch stared at him with distrust. "I need to check you temperature, and soulbeat." After a moments hesitation, Error stiffly nodded. Ink pressed a gentle hand to the others foreskull, raising an bone-brow at how _cold_ the glitch felt. The anti-void was usually very cold, but somehow Error was always the exact opposite. He was a freaking space-heater. To bad he had haphephobia...

Shaking his head out of his thoughts Ink lifted his hand and held two fingers against Errors neck. Just the usual jumpy and staticky soulbeat, albeit a bit weak.

"You don't show normal skeleton signs of being sick, though your physical makeup might make it different for you. Do you feel sweaty or the need to cough? We should go to sci he's better at this-" He was cut off to a boney hand to the face. Not a slap, more of a weak push. Errors arm fell down beside him and he lazily signed again:

_"No, not him. Never."_

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

_"He's annoying."_

"You call me annoying, yet we still talk." No reply. Ink sighed and gave the black skeleton a soft smile. "I'll check on ya soon, k? Don't try to exert yourself. See ya, glitchy!" He jumped through an inky portal after bidding Error goodbye. Convinced he just had his own version of a cough or something.

\- - - - -

_Why didn't you tell him you couldn't leave the anti-void?_

" _I... Don't know."_

_Well it's too late now, we just gotta wait until-_

**CRACK**

...

_what was that?_

Error curled in on himself, the loud noise painful to his sensitive hearing. But before he could complain, Something long and soft draped over his skull. Freezing up he blinked his sockets open to stare at the piles of string that were steadily disintegrating all around him. The souls that were entangled in his ceiling decor previously were now beginning to fade or shortcut out of existence. Fear gripping his soul, he looked up.

Only for his gaze to be met with the looming void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine recently brought my attention to the ship Drans.... I, to say the least, am conflicted.


	2. My dudes, He's so screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry boy is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inconsistencies, I do not have much planned out for this fic, its just a passion project for now!!

The "top" half of the anti-void was engulfed in the blackness of the void. Error stared into its endless abyss with terror, and the sheer power of its existence felt as if it was pulling Error in. His soul started to beat faster. His breath caught in his metaphorical throat and his clawed phalanges dug into the ground.

"Oh stars, oh creators..." He began to glitch wildly, feeling his magic drain further. If he didn't get out of here soon, he would be nothing but pixels scattered across the dark plane of nothing. He grabbed one of the still remaining strings and tied it around his right wrist, hoping to use it as reserve magic later once he figured out what to do. So as long as it was connected to his person (his _alive_ person, mind you) it shouldn't disappear. 

"Why is this happening?" He managed to say, his voice a mere whisper. " _How,_ is this happening?" From what Error knew about the voids and Multiverse, which was a lot, this very instance was very much impossible. The void should not exist _in_ the anti-void, and the dwellers of both should not be losing magic and energy as a result. 

And to top it off, many of the voices had gone quiet, causing an eerie silence that he was not used to settle over the space, and it. Was. _Crushing._

He hadn't felt fear like this for a very long time, the last being a blurred, red memory. It was cold, heavy and unforgiving, setting his nerves on fire. He couldn't move, his eyelights staring straight back into horror incarnate, phasing in and out of existence. He wanted so bad to throw away his pride and plead for help, though through the drunken dread, he had felt the anti-void being removed from the access of anyone attempting to reach him. Any summons would be ineffective, and all portals would lead to nowhere. He was on his own once more. If he couldn't find any way out, the glitch was done for.

"Should I try contact someone? Let them know somethings up?" He thought aloud to himself, cringing at the sound of his weak voice, and his words. He contemplated letting the void swallow him whole just for funsies ~~and to keep his reputation.~~ Managing to tear his gaze away from his current predicament, he searched among the string remains. Smiling when he had found what he was looking for.

A simple phone laid in a small pile of his magic. Dark footsteps let away from the trail then stopped, showing the escape of our dear old pal, DarkBlitz. (Finally, they've been there for almost five years lmao.) When Blue was with him in the anti-void, he gave him this phone before he turned to Blueberror, in case he needed to keep in contact with him. Usually Error just opened a portal near the other glitch whenever he wanted to 'hang out'. -A phrase Blueberror taught him!!- So the phone wasn't used all that often. He'd say about an hour a week for looking things up and making memo's. He always stored it in his ~~nest~~ strings incase _someone_ got their hands on it.

...no one else knew about him yet did they...

Error nervously switched on the device, ignoring the way his glitches reacted to it. He winced at the brightness of the screen as it displayed some company's name. The wallpaper was a selfie Blueberror took of the two of them in an AU, eating nice-cream. Error smiled at the memory, his friend wanted to show him what it was like to just enjoy yourself. Error decided to not destroy the AU, purely because the Nice-cream guy there made good chocolate flavours! No other reason.

After slipping on his glasses, he squinted at the screen reading the names of the apps. He knelt down clicking on the one tagged: "Contacts". There were three numbers saved to the phone, **Glitchface** , **PARASITE** and **Erry-Berry**. Error rolled his eyelights at the last one, it was not his choice of name but he had gotten a little attached to it. He clicked the call button on the third slot and held the device close to his 'ear', waiting for his fellow error to pick up. The ringing persisted for about ten seconds before he heard a small beep and some shuffling.

" _ERROR! HELLO!!!!!_ " Said skeleton inwardly groaned and leaned away from the loud noise that was his friends voice. 

"Ugh... not so loud 'berror... ya killin' my ears."

" _Oops, sorry! It's just been ageeessss since we last talked? What are you up to?"_

Sighing, Error fiddled with the edge of his scarf. "Well um... now that you mention it..."

"... _Error?_ "

"I- I really need your help 'berror. I- the anti-void, s-somethings wro-ng with it... the void- i-its here? Somehow? And I c-can't leave and my ma-agic is being weird too and I-"

_" **Error.** " _

At the sound of the deep glitchiness of his friends voice, Error stopped his rambling. He was positive Blueberror could hear his bones with how hard they were rattling. Putting his problem into words made the situation a thousand times more terrifying, and his breaths came out in short, hitching gasps. He was _scared._ Creators dam-it he was so fucking scared and he didn't know what to do. 

_"Error, you're panicking, I'm going to need you to take some deep breaths, okay? Do it with me-"_

Error did as he was told, breathing in and out in time with his friend. It sounded shakey and pathetic but he kept up with Blueberror, managing to calm himself down enough to think straight.

_"Good, now, what is going on exactly and what do you need me to do?"_

He recounted everything for the other, doing his best to include every detail he could remember. When he got to the point of describing the void, he glanced up and his words were lost in his throat.

" _Err? You still there?"_

_....._

_"ERROR!"_

_...._

"oh stars..." Errors normally glitchy voice was small and he sounded on the verge of tears. "Berror, i-its gotten worse." He barely registered more shuffling and frantic footsteps on the other end.

" _Okay, please listen to me, Error. I may be able to get you out but I'll need your help, okay? I'm going to open a portal to a safe place, and you will try to open one on your side, okay?"_

"K-kay..." He heard the sound of teleportation. "Where are you going?"

_"The star sanses, their place is the only way we an make sure you will be alright after whatever happens to the anti-void."_

\- - - - -

Blueberror landed in the copy of underswap, his red boots making light footprints in the snow. As an error, he weighed half the weight of a normal skeleton which barely weighed anything in the first place. Looking around at his surroundings, he faltered. He had forgotten why he never showed himself to the star sanses. He stood in place, a pained expression overtaking his face and momentarily getting lost in his thoughts. He had already forgiven Error for what he had done, but it hurt to see what he had lost...

He hoped this would be worth it.

He was pretty sure this is where they were currently residing at the moment, visiting ~~his~~ Blue's brother Stetch. If not he just had to make sure he wasn't seen while searching. Blueberror glanced around, hoping to catch sight of one of the stars- he didn't want to leave Error alone for longer than he had to. Fortunately, he was found by the ones he was looking for.

"Error?"

Smiling sadly he turned and gave the scarfed skeleton a small shake of his head. "I'm afraid not, but that _is_ why i'm here." Tilting his head, Ink opened his mouth to say something but decidedly closed it again, his eyelights changing to question marks.

"My name is Blueberror. And Error is in danger."

Ink let out a deep sigh, bone brows furrowing in worry. "That's what I was afraid of. I tried to visit him yesterday, but the anti-void was closed from me, I've been very worried."

Blueberror nodded in understanding, he knew of the connection the two had, and Errors refusal to label it. It made sense Ink wanted to check on him every now and then. “Where are the rest of the stars? We need to talk.”

Inks smile grew a bit and he tilted his head, “Lets go, I’m sure you have a lot to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the longest thing I have written and posted


	3. ouch that's gotta hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh Error... want a hello-kitty band-aid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and Gore in this chapter!
> 
> There's also not a lot of description of them healing because I am too mentally exhausted to think about it right now. I may edit it to be better later.

"THE VOID IS WHAT?!"

Blueberror raised his hands at the artist, gesturing for him to sit back down. Meeting the stars wasn't the smoothest thing that happened to him but they asked a surprisingly low amount of questions. He promised them a full explanation if they helped him save Error. Ink had accepted it at face-value demanding they knew what was up. Dream was hesitant, but agreed. Blue...

Blue didn't say anything.

In fact the protector still hadn't said a word yet, staring at Blueberror with unease. He didn't blame him.

"I'm planning on opening a portal here, and having him try to complete it on his side, I need him to be able to land in a safe area, because his magic levels are waaaay too low for an error." He fidgeted with his gloves, getting increasingly anxious. "I'm afraid we have to be quick _and_ super careful, otherwise Error could get very hurt."

Ink bounced impatiently, eyelight turning red. "Well, come on! We have to do it asap then!"

Blueberror nodded picking up his phone again. He hit the call button on Error's name and brought it up to his skull. He stood up and gestured for the others to follow. He went out the door of ~~his~~ the skelebros house and down the path a bit. A small beep sounded and Blueberror knew Error had picked up.

"Heya, Error, how are you doing?"

 _"Fine."_ Blueberror didn't mention the tearful strain in his voice.

"I'm going to open the portal now, okay? I'm in underswap, You know which one. "Can you focus on-"

Loud, ear-splitting cracking noises sounded from the phone, followed by a glitchy yelp and whimper.

"Error? Are you okay? What was that.?"

_"T-the anti-void. It's falling apart. Oh stars berror please..."_

"Hey. hey, listen to my voice, its going to be okay, alright? I-" He hesitated on his next words. "I promise."

Blueberror signaled for the stars to be ready. "Opening it now..." Glitches appeared in front of the small group, forming a portal similar to the ones Error makes. The portal harshly glitched and spasmed red and black.

Eventually it settled to white- the anti-void, but not as it was known. Blueberror gasped at the sight before him, deep, dark, black cracks cut into the floor, 'walls' and ceiling of the space. 

"Error!" Blueberror yelled into the portal "Were here!"

They could hear distant footsteps, loud and fast. A figure appeared in the portals view, running from-

"OH MY CREATORS, ERROR, _RUN_!"

The edges of the portal were already fuzzy, and the anti-voids resident was running from rapidly growing cracked, trying to escape from the voids reach. Whispers grew louder as Blueberror strained to keep the portal open.

Error flung his body through, whipping around as the void crashed in on the portal-

And cut his arm clean off.

The glitch let out a scream that was cut off by a choked noise. He collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blue blood. Blueberror quickly caught him before he hit the snow, sinking to the ground and placed his head in his lap. Error's sockets were half closed, his breaths coming out in small wheezes. He looked weak, broken and barely alive, but he was alive and Blueberror was DETERMINED to keep it that way. He worridly glanced at the remains of Error's severed limb, when the expected glitches didn't appear. A nasty crack ran down his face through his left socket.

He looked up at the star sanses, staring Dream in the sockets. "You can heal right?"

The positive guardian nodded, still shaken. "Y-yes, I can."

Blueberror nodded, carefully picking up Error, avoiding the bloodied area. "You need to be very specific when healing him, usually his glitches can fix injuries, though not painlessly... so he's not used to healing magic. Small doses only. Other than that we will need to just stem the flow of blood." He looked down at his unconcious friend. "And keep him alive."

They rushed back to Blue's house, thankful for the lack of inhabitants around. Blueberror winced when Error made a pained whine, and stroked his skull with the phalanges that rested against it. Blue brought them to the spare room, where they laid the glitch down.

The four worked for hours attempting to stem the blood flow, and Ink left to get a hold of Sci, as he would be of much more help. The artist eventually returned with the sans, who gasped when he saw the state Error was in. He was already on edge when he felt the displacement in the Multiverse, and The Creator showing up made him panic a little. He immediately checked over the glitch, removing his shirt to properly take care of the disembodied arm. He hesitated when he saw a long scar on the yellow ribs reminicent to the fatal blow of a sans in a genocide run... interesting.

Back on track- he had a patient.

The didn't want to risk bringing Error in contact with magic so soon after the anti-void collapsing, and that's why they brought Sci to them instead.

The scientist frowned when Blueberror told him of the healing magic issue. That would make this harder than usual. So he gave Error small portions of his magic, and continued to watch over him as he changed the soaked bandages. After what seemed like forever, Error was stable and the bleeding mostly staunched. He sat back and looked to the stars, and that strange glitched swap. 

"He should be okay, change the bandages every hour and call me immediately if anything happens." Sci was exhausted, and when he had gotten affirmation, he walked through a portal to his home, hoping his boyfriend had some coffee.

Dream sighed heavily. "Well then. What happened." Blueberror opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a ringtone. The guardian of positive emotions sighed again, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the number in shock, before walking out the room muttering: "Nevermind, tell me later, I gotta take this..."

\- - - - -

"Hello... Brother."

_"Dream."_

Dream took a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation to come. "What is the reason of you calling?"

 _"Error. Where is he?"_ Dream didn't miss the small shake in his voice.

"He- he's here... with us. Why?"

Nightmare gave a sigh of- relief? Wow. Unexpected. _"I felt the anti-void collapse in on itself. I needed to make sure my... so- ally, was alright."_

Dream felt a small smirk spread on his face. "What was that Nightmare? What were you going to say?"

_"Ugh- just- stars I hate you."_

"Sure."

_"Is he okay though."_

Swallowing Dream glanced back at the door. "He... he's stable, currently, but..."

_"But...? Dream, damn it. Tell me, is. Error. Okay?"_

"He lost an arm, Nightmare. And he can't regenerate it because the anti-void is gone."

_"..."_

"We had Sci check him, he's doing alright now. If you want to see him-"

_***beep*** _

Dream stared at the phone. Nightmare had hung up, and he could feel his aura moving in the multiverse. Sighing -again- he walked back into the room to warn the others about Nightmares possible arrival. He couldn't help but think about Nightmares near slip...

Was he really about to refer to Error as 'son'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired why herahfbwghjanvdfhblarhg

**Author's Note:**

> OWO thanks for reading!
> 
> Go follow my tumblr if ya want, same user!!


End file.
